


Protective Brother

by AgehaYume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Giotto had a brother complex, M/M, Protective Giotto, Sly Hibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a protective brother can be a pain in the ass becase they always tries to destroy their siblings' love life. However, Hibari Kyoya would always get what he wants and Giotto ought to know that. (Sequel in process)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tsuna opened his eyes before his alarm clock ring. He's very excited on what today would bring. Last night, he can't fall asleep and are squealing internally. Yesterday, his lover, Hibari Kyoya, the feared leader of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, invited him out.

Though Hibari won't say, Tsuna know that he's inviting him for a date. Tsuna chuckled at the thought, his lover is just like that, wouldn't express what he really wanted to say. But that's one of his charming points. Even though others say that he's like a violent delinquent, going around carrying tonfas and threatening anyone who dares to disrupt the peace of his territory, Tsuna knows that Hibari is a caring and kind person. He protects Tsuna when he's in danger, treats his injuries, and most of all, loves Tsuna.

Really, if it's possible, Tsuna might already fly up to heaven due to the intense happiness he's radiating. Afterall, this is their first date, who wouldn't be excited?

Tsuna happily walk to his closet, picking out his clothes. He then slipped into a white pants with a red belt around his waist, a sky blue shirt and an orange jacket. Tsuna picked up his comb and went to tame his bed head. After everything was finished, Tsuna head downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, his brother, Giotto, popped out from the corner.

"Tsuna, where are you doing?" Giotto questioned and stared warily on how nice his brother is dressed up.

"Um... I'm going out with a friend." Tsuna lied, hoping that Giotto would believe in his lie.

Giotto's hyper intuition and his 'Tsuna's in danger' alarm tells him that his brother's lying to him. Knowing Tsuna won't give him a honest answer, he let go... for now. "I see."

As soon as Tsuna's out the door, he let out a sigh of relief. It won't do him any good if his brother find out that he's going on a date with Hibari. Meanwhile, Giotto ran to his room with a speed of lightning, grabbing the necessary things, and went out to follow Tsuna. It's his responsibility to make sure his brother won't be ravished by hungry wolves.

Tsuna walked to the meeting place while humming a cheerful song. Unaware of his brother following him, whose currently wearing a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie, hiding behind poles and buildings, Tsuna soon reached his destination, and sat on a bench.

Flipping his phone open, he realized that he's 20 minutes early before their appointed time. Tsuna waited patiently for his lover while swinging his legs like a child.

Near him, Giotto dig his fingers deeper into the pole, jealous of the person his adorable, innocent, and kind brother is thinking about. Giotto definitely would have a 'talk' with that person.

Soon, a raven haired teen walked up to Tsuna, in which Tsuna eagerly called out, "Hibari-san!"

Then the duo walked into a cafe to have breakfast, with Giotto following of course. Giotto picked a table next to them, picking up a newspaper to block his head, while trying to eavesdrop. The duo didn't have much conversation since Hibari isn't very talkative. With this type of person with him, just why is his brother still have that cheerful atmosphere without a care of his surroundings? That, Giotto can't comprehend and understand. Too deep in his thoughts, Giotto didn't notice a pair of grey eyes staring at him the whole time.

When they're finished with their breakfast, the duo walked to a grassy slope. During the walk, Tsuna always look at Hibari's hand, hestitating if he should hold his hand, afterall, he doesn't want to make Hibari upset. His lover noticed his stare and hold his hand, which made Tsuna so happy that he coul die of happiness.

Meanwhile, Giotto furiosuly thought to himself that he shoud eliminate Hibari, secretly planning ways of murdering him.

The wind pick up speed, carrying a particle to Tsuna's eye. Tsuna winced at the stinging pain, and was about to rub his eyes but was stopped by his lover. Hibari leaned closer to blow in Tsuna's eye.

But from Giotto's point of view, it looks like Hibari is kissing Tsuna. Giotto is very enraged and couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, not hiding anymore and went closer to the duo, wanting to get his brother away from that beast.

When Giotto gets near, Hibari threw a stone infront of Giotto unnoticed. Giotto, in his haste, didn't notice the rock and tripped, and end up pushing Tsuna forward, applying considerable pressure.

Tsuna's lip made contact with Hibari's, while leaving Giotto screaming shockingly. "NO!~"

It was all planned. Afterall, what Hibari wants, he gets and no brother would stop him. That ought should teach Giotto a lesson. If not, Hibari will always welcome him to give him hell.


End file.
